


Audrey's Life

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Audrey had married three times. And divorced three times. Only for her to end up with the one she dated first.
Relationships: Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Chad Charming, Audrey/Harry Hook, Audrey/Jay (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Audrey's Life

Audrey married Harry Hook in August 7, 2022. They had been together for 5 years. They were supposed to be true love and all that. 

That was until Harry cheated on her with Uma six months after the wedding. The pirate didn't seem to have completely moved on from his Captain. Uma cheated on Chad, too. They were also planning to get married. 

Audrey got back together with Chad and got married in September 6, 2025. They didn't last long. Four years after the marriage, Chad asked for a divorce due to their different needs on a relationship. He got married with Yzla, Yzma's daughter. 

Audrey married for a third time with Jay. It happened on March 6, 2032. Jay and Lonnie had gotten a divorce and they started dating soon after. 

Needless to say, the marriage didn't last long. Jay and Lonnie started dating again, their egos forgotten. Audrey broke the marriage and returned to her castle. 

On 2034, tragedy striked. Mal died from a heart attack, leaving Ben widowed and a single father of a 12 year old girl. Audrey was there for him and soon they fell in love. 

2 years later, they got married and had a baby boy. His name was Adrian. Mallory loved her brother and they were a happy family


End file.
